


Cute Neighbors

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: "You live in the apartment next to mine and your alarm wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn every morning and it’s getting on my last nerve and oh no you’re really cute how am I supposed to scream at you now"





	Cute Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the Newsies: Live cast (Ben Tyler Cook and Tommy Bracco) because I haven't gotten around to watching the 1992 movie yet.

_Beep. Beep Beep._

Spot woke with a start, confused as to why he was awake when the sun was not streaming through his blinds. A muffled beeping could be heard through his bedroom wall, which stopped after the fifth beep.

Thinking nothing of it, Spot rolled back over and fell asleep. The rest of his Monday continued as normal; class, work, homework, then bed to repeat it all over again the next day. Spot almost completely forgot about his neighbor’s loud alarm.

The alarm woke Spot up for a second and third morning, when he finally rolled over to pick up his phone, eyes squinting at the brightness.

“5:45? Who in their right mind sets their alarm for 5:45 a.m. in college?” Spot grumbled. He slammed his phone down and rolled over before attempting to fall back asleep.

By Friday, Spot was waking up a few minutes before the god-awful alarm would actually go off. After lying in bed for 30 minutes, Spot realized he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon.

For the next week, Spot accepted his fate and got up once the beeping started and worked on homework.

By the third week, Spot was ready to pull his hair out. He couldn’t go to sleep early because he worked late every night and he was always woken up at the ass-crack of dawn by his horrible neighbor.

Spot had had enough by the third Wednesday. As soon as the alarm went off, Spot rolled out of bed, bed-head and all, grabbed his keys and trudged out his front door.

As his door slammed shut behind him, Spot turned right and made his way to the next door over.

He banged on the door three times, not caring about how much noise he was making this early in the morning.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open and a curly blonde head stuck itself out the door.

“Can I help you?”

Spot was frozen. He hadn’t been expecting his neighbor to be so damn cute.

The boy was still waiting for an answer, so Spot quickly composed himself.

“I- your alarm,” was all Spot was able to get out. He mentally slapped himself. He was never this anxious around cute boys.

The boy seemed to understand what he meant, even though Spot couldn’t form a complete sentence.

“Yeah, what about it? I work at the school paper and I have to distribute papers every morning,” the boy answered. “I have to set it a little louder than most people or else I won’t hear it.”

Finally able to compose himself, Spot said, “Yeah, well it wakes me up at the crack of dawn every morning and I don’t appreciate it.” Spot gave the boy his signature scowl.

The boy giggled, _fricking giggled_ , at Spot.

“What?” No one laughed at Spot and got away with it.

“Sorry, but you’re really cute when you’re angry,” the blonde replied.

Spot sputtered for a second.

The other boy stepped completely out of his door and stuck out his hair.

“I’m Racetrack, by the way. Race for short.”

Spot was still trying to get over the fact that was called cute. He realized the boy, _Race_ , he thought, was still waiting on him, hand hanging in the space between them.

“I’m Spot.”

“Maybe once I’m done delivering papes, we can get coffee?” Race asked, hope evident on his face.

“Of course! I mean, that’s cool, I guess?” Spot tried to act cool, but it was too late. _What is this boy doing to me?_ Race giggled again for the second time that morning. Spot thought it was an adorable sound and vowed to hear it again.

“Great! Well, I have to go, byt see you at the coffee house at eight?”

Spot nodded as Race shut his door and made his way back to his own apartment, still in a daze as to what just happened. He didn’t want to question it though, as he had a date with his cute neighbor.

At least one good thing came out of the god-awful alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! If you have a prompt (preferably sprace or jackcrutchie) let me know on tumblr or on here!
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163076700872/cute-neighbors-sprace)
> 
> My main tumblr is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)  
> My Hamilton tumblr is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
